Discombobulated
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: Fang and Iggy, they're famous. Max... not so much. Iggy was Max's best friend, and when they reunite, Iggy and Fang both fall for her. Who'll win the dating dare they made? I dunno. Yet... READ! :
1. Reunited

**It's gonna be Max's POV unless I say otherwise. :)**

"Max, you ready? The crowd's awaitin'!" J.J. smiled. She was my best friend, and came to King's every night I was playing. King's was the club owned by Nicholas "Fang" King's parents. Fang was a guy from our small town, I don't know if I've ever met him, but I know he has rid Justin Bieber from hottest new teen star (that came off a magazine).

"Yeah, I am." I grinned back. Tonight I was singing songs by my favorite artist, Selena Gomez. I know it's weird for a sixteen year old to have her as a favorite artist, but her songs have improved a lot. My fave was Rock God. In fact, I'm gonna start singing it now. I ran out on the stage.

"Hey everybody! For any of you who don't know me, I'm Max. I come here almost everyday to play for you guys, and that's what I'm gonna do tonight. Hit it!"

_

* * *

Preacher man walked into the club _

_And he said, he said_

_"Hey girl can't ya walk a mile, not stray?"_

_Father I'm torn and I'm sellin' my soul to the_

_Rhythm, the beat and the bass_

_'Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways_

_'Cause I'm so possessed with the music_

_The music he plays_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin'_

_to the sound of his drum_

_Oh, no! I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't stop my hips from swayin' to_

_his sweet melody_

_Oh, no! I fell in love with my rock god_

_Preacher man took my hand, looked in my eyes_

_he said, "Hey girl, can't ya live your life right?"_

_Father, things aren't always to black and white_

_Don't cast the first stone 'cause I'm not alone_

_And it's not like I'm hurting anyone_

_But I can't confess my rock and roll ways_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin'_

_to the sound of his drum_

_Oh, no! I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't stop my hips from swayin' to_

_his sweet melody_

_Oh, no! I fell in love with my rock god_

_No, I wouldn't change a thing_

_Even if I could_

_'Cause I chose a path and I'm not lookin' back_

_And I'm sorry if I left the angels_

_Cryin' over me_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin'_

_to the sound of his drum_

_Oh, no! I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't stop my hips from swayin' to_

_his sweet melody_

_Oh, no! I fell in love with my rock god_

_Preacher man, preacher man,_

_Preacher man, preacher man, forgive me for I don't know what I do_

_Preacher man, preacher man, preacher man why don't you understand? _

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_(Have you never felt this way? Have you never ever ever, felt this way?)_

_Yeah, I'm gone_

_Gone (I'm so sorry sorry)_

_Gone (Oh no)_

_My rock, rock god!_

* * *

The crowd was whooping and clapping. I smiled.

"Now, those of you who do know me, you know I only play two songs a night." I heard some "BOO!"-ing in the back. "But, tonight, I thought I'd make an exception. Why? 'Cause there are some really important people here tonight, or to me they are. My besties, J.J., who comes every night, and Nudge, the girl who just can't shut up, and my half- sister, Ella. Let's hear it for them!" I pointed to them all.

"Yeah! How you like that action?" I finished off with a coupled more songs, and headed home for the night. I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled. I stood up. The other dude stood up as well.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Should be." I smirked. "Max."

"Wuh?" he was dazed.

"I'm Max."

"Oh... cool." He was obviously an idiot.

"You are...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Human. Bye!" He ran off. What a moron.

* * *

I was walking to my apartment. I was to young to have one, but my landlord didn't care. I passed a poster of Fang and his partner, Iggy Griffiths. I do remember Iggy. Him and I were best friends. Then one day, he had ran up to me. It all came back.

_

* * *

"Hey, Maxie!" he called._

_"Iggy!" I ran over and hugged him. "Your back!"_

_"Yeah! I met a new guy! He's pretty cool! His name is Nick. Wanna meet him?"_

_"Nah. Catch me up!" I smiled._

_"Well..." he didn't smile back. I knew something was up._

_"Iggy... What aren't you telling me?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Well, I was at a 13 and over club. I decided 'Hey, I should sing!' So I did, and I met Nick, and some guy offered us a record deal."_

_"Awesome!" I hugged him again._

_ "But, when we agreed, he said... we have to move..." He frowned._

_I pushed him off. "What?"_

_And then I spent a couple weeks crying in my bedroom._

* * *

I looked at the poster and frowned. I really missed that pyromaniac. I walked past it, as a tear slid down my cheek. I wiped it off. It wasn't Iggy's fault, or that Nick guy's. I guess I should've moved on by now. But, of course, me being Maximum freakin' Ride, I didn't.

* * *

**Iggy's Point of View (POV)**

Fang and I were at his dad's club, King's. We came back after an endless tour. I saw a brunette hop onto the stage. She had sun-streaks, us being in northern California and all. She grabbed the mike.

"Hey everybody! For any of you who don't know me, I'm Max. I come here almost everyday to play for you guys, and that's what I'm gonna do tonight. Hit it!"

Hm... Max? Could it be Maximum Ride? The best friend I'd left three years ago? She started singing a couple songs and introduced some friends of hers and her sister, Ella. I had a crush on Ella for, like, ever. Don't tell anyone that! Then, I knew, it was Maximum Ride.

"Fang! Dude, this is Max!" I nudged him.

"Like, ex-best friend Max?" he said.

"Yeah!" I smiled.

"Whoa... she's... whoa." He gaped.

"Oh! Someone likes her!" I toyed with him.

"Nope! I have a girlfriend!" He defended.

He did, though. Stupid Lissa! I hated her, he hated her, and I still don't know how they ended up going out. She was a crazy fangirl (see what I did there?) and wouldn't stop stalking him. I punched him in the arm. While he punched me back, I stole his phone from his back pocket.

"I gotta pee."

I ran out back with his phone. I punched in Lissa's number and mimicked Fang's voice (courtesy of Gazzy, my little brother, who is a freakin' whiz). "Fangy!" she screamed.

"Hey, Lissa. This isn't working out."

"Wuh? So, are you dumping me?" she cried.

"Yeah, 'cause I hate you. You're an annoying, prissy, retarted stalker." I really had fun with this. I snapped the phone shut. I began to walk back, and I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled.

"Sorry." I murmered.

"Should be. Max." She smirked. Wait... Max... crap.

"Wuh?"

"I'm Max." I decided to play it dumb.

"Oh... cool."

She was obviously irritated. "You are...?"

"Human. Bye!" I ran back into King's. Fang looked up at me.

"Long pee, dude." He smirked.

"No, actually, long time girlfriend. You two are over." I smiled.

"You didn't..."

"I did." I smiled even bigger.

"Well... this sucks." he frowned.

"Dude! She's gone!" I gasped.

"Yeah... I just totally played you."

"Retard." I murmered.

* * *

Fang and I snuck through some alley ways to an apartment we rented out. I saw Max by a poster of us. I think fate is stalking us all. She looked at the poster and a tear slid down her cheek.

_She's thinking about what happened! _I thought. I walked out of the alley way. I had to get to her before she ran off.

"Max!" I called. She turned around.

"Oh, it's you." she sighed.

"Yeah." I pointed toward the poster. "That's me!"

"Iggy!" she yelled.

"Hey, Maxie."

**

* * *

A/N: I am gonna continue this. I love this next part... :) (Max's POV)**

* * *

"Iggy!" I yelled again. I ran over and hugged him. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, the tour ended and I decided to come back here." He smiled.

"I haven't seen you in... what... three years?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, about." He smiled. Again.

"I freaking missed you! You idiot!" I smiled back.

"Yeah,_ I'm_ the idiot." He laughed.

"Well, no duh! 'You are...?' 'Human, bye!' Well played!" I giggled.

"Hey, being famous has its quirks." He defended.

"No kidding." He's back, folks.

**

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

Iggy reunited with his friend, Max (who's... whoa... lemme tell you), and I kinda felt left out.

"Oh! Hey! Fang! Get out here!" Iggy called.

Nevermind.

"Max, this is Fang." She swooned over me.

I'm kidding, if you couldn't tell.

"Oh, cool." She looked over me. She wasn't exactly checking me out, just examining.

But me, yeah, I was checking her out.

"Um... hi." I think I was sweating.

"Well, I gotta head home. SATs tomorrow. Ugh." Max sighed. She left and Iggy turned to me.

"Whoever scores a date with her first brings her on the celebrity couple game show."

"Deal." I inclined.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So it's not just Fang who likes Max. Hm. Interesting.**

**Fang: But I win her over.**

**Me: I'm the author.**

**Iggy: So, maybe, I win her over?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Fang (to Iggy): I'm gonna kill you.**

**Me: We have, weighing in at 115 pounds, Fang! Over here, we have Iggy! Weighing at 113 pounds! *DING!***


	2. Double Dare

I ran home. I did have SATs, but I didn't run home for that crap. Iggy was back, baby! You have no fricking idea how much I missed that pyro! I fished the house key out of my pocket, turned it, and opened the house.

"Hey Mom!" I yelled.

"Max!" She ran down the spiral staircase. "Where's Ells?"

"Probably with J.J. or Nudge." I shrugged. "But guess what?"

"Iggy's back."

"Iggy's–! Wait– Who told you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mrs. Griffiths called."

"Oh." I frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise. But I have to ask, how do you know?" she asked.

"I bumped into him on the way back from King's." My face lifted. "Literally."

My mom smiled. "Well, then, I guess you can override curview. Be back by 12, Max. SATs!"

"You rock!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut behind me. Guess where I went? You guessed it (I think).

King's.

* * *

"Hey everybody!" I yelled into the mic. "I'm gonna sing for you all again tonight, if you're okay with that. Here's a little piece I wrote with an old friend of mine a long time ago. Boys...?" I smiled.

_Dreams can fly, why can't I?_

_Let my wings unfurl_

_I just got home_

_And I'm alone_

_I'll just sit here and cry_

_Why is life_

_So mixed up?_

_Why can't we have to much?_

_Because to much of a good thing_

_Is not_

_Why do I have to be so confused?_

_Why do I have to follow all the rules?_

_'Cause I am not any different_

_Only completely _

_Fly Away... Today_

_Maybe I wanna go away_

_Or maybe it's just that I can't stay_

_Just let me open up_

_Fly Away... Today_

The crowd began to cheer.

_Walk me home? I ask_

_on the way to the world_

_You say no, just leave me alone_

_And I ask are you okay?_

_You shake your head _

_And I know you wanted a better day_

_I know she broke your heart_

_And I know this is the start _

_Of a future for you and me_

_Why is life_

_So mixed up?_

_Why can't we have to much?_

_Because to much of a good thing_

_Is not_

_Why do I have to be so confused?_

_Why do I have to follow all the rules?_

_'Cause I am not any different_

_Only completely_

_Fly Away... Today_

_Maybe I wanna go away_

_Or maybe it's just that I can't stay_

_Just let me open up_

_Fly Away... Today_

_I know I wanna go somewhere_

_And I know I'm gonna have to try_

_But I wonna feel the world from up_

_In the sky_

__

_Why is life_

_So mixed up?_

_Why can't we have to much?_

_Because to much of a good thing_

_Is not_

_Why do I have to be so confused?_

_Why do I have to follow all the rules?_

_'Cause I am not any different_

_Only completely_

_Fly Away... Today_

_Maybe I wanna go away_

_Or maybe it's just that I can't stay_

_Just let me open up_

_Fly Away... Today_

The song made so sense at all, but Iggy and I just randomly wrote down rhyming words that could make it a hit. The crowd loved it, so I can stamp success on that. I sang one other song, and decided to head to the local smoothie place, Kiva Juice. I walked in. I saw Ella.

"There you are!" I yelled.

She was kissing her... boyfriend?

"Ella!"

She turned around, he jaw practically on the floor.

"Uh... Max... Uh... Hi?" She was nervous.

"WHO'S HE?" I demanded.

"Dyl... Bob." She tiltled her head triumphantly.

"Dyl-Bob? Whatever. I'm not stupid, El. It's Dylan. Now, you get in the car or I'm telling Mom you have a twenty-two year old boyfriend. You're 14!" I reasoned.

"But Max!" she whined.

"NOW!" I screamed.

"Fine...," she added.

I grabbed her arm. We walked home in silence. As we neared the door, Ella apoligized.

"Max, I'm sorry. I just really like Dylan. How do you know him?"

I sighed. "Ella, he's a jerk. I dated him for a couple months, and he tried to get me in the same room as him, if you know what I mean."

"He did?" she gasped.

"Yep."

"Oh. Em. Gee!" She pulled out her cell.

"We. Are. Over!" she screamed into it. She slammed it shut and did one of those girly "hmph!" things. I shook my head.

"So... Max... Who was that cute guy you were talking to by King's? Like, and hour ago?"

"Oh, Iggy! That's who! Actually, he's a lot less pervy and honestly a lot cuter then he was in ninth grade." I answered honestly. "And then his partner who is the reason he's famous, Fang."

"You like Iggy!" Ella gasped. Then she whispered, "Me and Nudge do too."

"Maybe..." I held my hands up innocently.

"Okay, okay... How 'bout this! Whoever gets Iggy first gets to ask him to go to that new Celeb Couples show! I'll tell Nudge!"

"Deal." I nodded. But honestly, I hoped to lose the bet. I could tell Ig's partner, Fang, wasn't completely struck with Hollywood fever. I liked that.

**

* * *

**

**FANG'S POV**

That Max girl... She seemed so genuine. Lucky to feel that way. I was the Hollywood player, or that's what my agent told me to be, and I was falling for the down-to-earth small town girl I've barely known. Even her hidden rejection was genuine, if that's possible. Iggy and I had returned to King's and she had returned. She sang a song that I'd heard Iggy sing in our condo in the Hills, so I assumed they wrote it together. She left, and Iggy seemed to notice my mood.

"Hey, man. You look lovestruck."

"Eh." I shrugged.

"Max has that effect on people," he sighed.

"No joke." I nodded.

"Hey man, deal's off. I mean, if you want Max that bad, 'cause it's obvious, I don't want to be the one pressuring you. But still, I'll find someone. I think I know who, anyway." He smirked.

"Ig?" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You rock." He nodded.

"I know that." I ran out, but thought to myself.

_Why don't I let it happen?_

I silently agreed with myself, and turned a 180. I headed toward a hidden apartment complex where Iggy and I were staying. I mean, trust me, we get around.

**

* * *

MAX'S POV**

I was at home strumming out a tune. I was trying to think of a new song.

_I don't know you that well_

_But I know him_

_You don't seem foggy_

_But he seems dazed_

_That makes it even_

I nodded to myself, and scribbled the lyrics down on my note pad. I then layed my head on my pillow.

_Fang. Iggy. Me. Nudge. Ella. 2/3. Un-freakin' - fair ratio._

I could just tell this was gonna end with a broken heart.

* * *

**I was gonna end here but...**

**

* * *

**I woke up, startled. Nudge and Ella were laughing. Oh... wait. Did I ever explain who Nudge was? Ella and I were walking past King's one day and some mocha-skinned girl was surrounded in a corner by a couple guys. Seniors. They were laughing. I snuck up behind two of the three and pushed there pressure points. I acted all flirty.

"Hey, there. You ditch them and come with me?" I winked. It was hilarious. I leaned toward him, by the way I was only a sophomore, and he leaned in too. I motioned behind me for the girl to run off. She hid behind Ella instead. When I knew she was safe, I slapped the guy.

"Well, TOO BAD!" I pushed his pressure point and he was O.U.T. And BAM! Instant friendship.

So there. The story of how I met Nudge Tapioca.

Nudge smiled.

"Let's find Iggy!" she yelped.

"Have you met him?" He left when I met her. Well, actually, he had already hit number one.

"No..."

"Fine." I said the last part so only I could here. "Only if Fang is with him."

"Okay then!" Ella agreed.

"Let's go!" Nudge screeched.

"NUDGE!" I yelled.

"Sorry."

I silently prayed to come up with an excuse.

"I'm in my PJs."

Ta-dah!

"Okay! WE'RE PICKING HER CLOTHES!" Nudge shrieked.

I groaned. Nudge ran into Ella's room. Ella darted after her. From my room, I heard giggling.

_Crap._

"Here Max."

Ella threw an black off-the-shoulder top and a light grey tank top at me. They also tossed me brown shorts... Short shorts.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?" Two pairs of eyes looked at me.

"SATs."

"Well, get ready, take a test, and tell us when you're done. Kay? BYE!" They left.

Thank you, God.

I sighed.

I threw on the flash cloth people call clothes.

Whoop-dee-do.

I opened the door. Turn the stress switch to 'on'.

And if you couldn't tell, I'm not talking about my SATs.

And if you still can't tell, you're a dimwit.

Still confused?

Iggy. Fang. Iggy. Fang.

Ella. Nudge. Ella. Nudge.

Get it? You don't?

You're a nincompoop.


	3. 20 Questions

Fang. Iggy. Fang. Iggy. Wait... haven't we been over this already?

I think we have.

Now, Fang's mouth is permanantly glued shut, and he took Iggy.

But he's also cute, and seems like he listens.

Iggy, he's awesome. Weird, but awesome. Cool, and funny.

But he's also weird, which I mentioned, and he's a freaky pyro.

There.

Pro/Con list for you.

I've also never met Fang, but from Iggy's texts, he seems cool.

I guess.

Anyway, because you probably don't care about Question One or the last question on the useless, but required, test I took.

So let's jump ahead a bit, shall we?

* * *

I walked into King's. No duh, idiots. I saw Iggy and Fang and they called me over. Well, Igster did.

"Hey Maxie!" he waved.

"Hey Igiot!" I replied.

"Crap. I need a new pet name for you," he sweared.

"Okay...?" said Fang.

"OH!" Iggy jumped. "Max, Fang. Fang, Max."

"Hey," I said.

"'Sup." Fang replied.

"So..." Iggy intejected. "MaxiPad, Fangles has something to ask you."

Crud. He bounces back fast. He's good.

"Aw, nice pet name, Igtard. Did you get that one by looking in your tighty whities?"

But I'm better.

"Anyway... Fang?" Iggy nudged him.

"Oh, uh, where'd you learn how to, uh, sing, like that?" he stuttered.

I smiled. "Didn't really learn, actually. Hey, I'm surprised you two aren't at the mall. Ells said you were. She was going to drag me there. But I had SATs, the sucky excuse."

Iggy grinned. "I don't take those."

"'Cause you're an Igiot, remember? Anyway, I told your dad," I gestured to Fang. "I was up for an act today. It's noon. See you!"

The place wasn't too crowded, but the people here were _mine._

"Hey people! It's Max here, and I got a song I want you all to here. One of my favorites."

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no_  
_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad woman, bad woman,_  
_That's just what you are, yeah,_  
_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_**  
**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_  
_Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for ya baby;_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no_

"Okay, I now I'll be singing..."

and then I said 'What I've Done'. And later I said 'Firework'. Then, finally, 'Give It Up.' They cheered, and Iggy gave me a thumbs up.

The joys of using your lungs.

**Fang's POV**

Take a right, a left, turn all the around, and you'll find and idiot.

ME.

I can't believe I wussed out!

But I don't even know her.

Maybe I should get to know her.

Take a left, take a right, 360, find a mild idiot.

ME.

Yeah, I'll ask her to go to Starbucks and we can talk to each other. Y'know, get to know eachother.

That counts, doesn't it?

Yeah, it does.

Score:

Fang~ 1

Iggy~ 0

**MaxiPad's POV**

I walked out, or tried, of King's, when someone grabbed my arm.

Fang.

"Hey, what'cha doin'?" I asked warily.

"I just wanted to know if..." he trailed.

"If what?" I raised a brow.

"You wanted to get some coffee?" he asked.

"Why?" I smiled. Not flirtasiouly or anything, but a smile.

"So we can get to know each other. Cool?"

"Yep," I agreed.

Awesome! It's not a date, though, I mean. We just are grabbing a coffee, frappé, whatever.

I was smiling as I left and someone grabbed my other arm.

"Max!" Nudge panted.

"Yeah?"

"WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!" Ella scolded.

"Hey... why are you smiling?" Nudge asked curiously.

"Just grabbing a coffee with a friend later, that's all," I answered.

"IGGY?" they cried in unison.

"Nope!" I chuckled.

"Fang!" Nudge squealed.

I laughed. "Yeah."

"We. Are. So. Dressing. You. Up," Ella said imperatively.

"NO."

* * *

After endless hours of shopping, make-up, and showering, I finally made it out of the house in a dark purple tank-top and black skinny jeans, with as little make-up as possible.

Even though, I kept telling them...

IT.

IS.

NOT.

A DATE.

The slammed the front door shut, and exhaled deeply. Thank god.

"Max!" Fang called from a typical, not ridiculously expensive, car.

I'm not kidding.

"Hey," I replied.

I walked over to his car, and opened the front door.

"You look nice," Fang commented.

I smiled, taking in his appearance. He was in a dark gray cardigan and black jeans.

"Not too shabby yourself," I complimented.

He smirked, and pulled the car into _Drive._

To a chocolate-chip-frappé-with-whip!

* * *

I grabbed my drink and slid down in the booth next to Fang. He had a coffee.

Wuss.

"So..." I began. "What'cha wanna talk about?"

Fang thought for a second. "How about... 20 questions. You first."

Okay. I'll just type it up because I'm a simple person.

**1. **_M: Where's the press?_

**2. **_F: Who cares? How old are you?_

**3. **_M: 16. You?_

**4. **_F: Same. Family?_

**5. **_M: Just me, my mom, and sister. Ella. You?_

**6. **_F: Mom. Dad left. School?_

**7. **_M: No comment. Here's a hint: It's stereotypical. Where did you used to go?_

**8. **_F: East Side Panthers. Middle. _

**9. **_M: No way! That's where I went! Okay, did you play any sports?_

**10. **_F: Ice hockey. You?_

**11. **_M: That's where I've seen you before! I played volleyball. Favorite food?_

**12. **_F: Doughnuts. Volleyball? Really?_

**13. **_M: That's a question! Yeah. I knocked a couple out spiking it though. So... favorite color?_

**14. **_F__: Guess. That was you?_

**15. **_M: Yeah! Were you the guy that beat up #32 from West Side?_

**16. **_F: Uh-huh. Wait... what number were you?_

**17. **_M: 11. You?_

**18. **_F: 11... So you and I had the same number?_

**19. **_M: Appears so. Too bad you left early, though. What's your next question?_

**20. **_F: Why?_

"Why 'Too bad you left early'? Oh, we were assigned to play 1-on-1 basketball with the hockey team. We had all same numbers, and I was paired with water-boy instead of a person who can walk without pulling a muscle," I replied.

He smirked. "You were paired with Sam?"

"Yeah."

I slurped the last of my drink and tossed it in the bin behind me. Fang looked down in his cup. It was half-empty. Yeah, I know. Negative Nancy over here. **(A/N: My mom says that. :P)**

"Wow, I'm slow."

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Wait... you weren't supposed to agree," he said, standing up.

I stood up to face him. "Oh? I wasn't?"

"If I'm so slow, you race me to my car," he challenged.

"It's on."

I grabbed his coffee cup and tossed it in the bin.

We stared at eachother for like 5 minutes, and burst out laughing.

Well, I was laughing.

He was chuckling. **(A/N: I know, this is so overdone :])**

"Let's start by the light over there," I suggested.

He nodded, and we both exited to the pole.

We both got in our positions, and I said.

"Ready."

Fang continued.

"Set."

I finished.

"WAIT!"

Haha.

"What?" Fang asked.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

He grinned (well, not really, but I'll keep you all happy by saying that). "Winner chooses."

"On 3," I declared.

"1."

"2."

"3."

"GO!"

**A/N: Not much of a cliffy, but it works. I guess. Who wins? REVIEW! Oh... this is just a filler. If you guys give me... hmm... 5-10 reviews... I'll post a little Fax next chapter. If more... it's a surprise. Vote on my poll! )**

**Oh, author fun fact here.**

_**There is a boy in my class named Sam. Guess what his brother's name is?**_

_**Max.**_

**_Think– School's Out- Forever._**

**Fang's car: **

**http**

**:/**

**www**

**.**

**/ModelL**

**px?model**

**=TSX  
**


End file.
